


Brian/Justin drabble

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin POV about Brian.





	Brian/Justin drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I've seen the face of God, and his name is Brian Kinney."

Brian, my personal sex god, who initiated me into the world of queer life and made me the best homosexual he could. Despite all the drawings I render, none can fully capture the beauty and power that is him.

He's breathtakingly sexy, the ultimate stud of Pittsburgh. He can have any twink he wants, but it's me who he breaks the rules for and fucks more than once.

I kiss him, press against him, shudder under him. It's never enough. _He's_ never enough.

I think I'm in love.


End file.
